It has been proposed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,209 that cops are supported in their respective containers and delivered to their respective winding unit where the cop is taken out from the container and supplied to the winding unit of an automatic winder by an automatic cop supplying apparatus provided to each automatic winder. In this known apparatus, there are disadvantages in that formation of fluffs on the surface of yarn layers of cops or crumbling of yarn layers of cops is readily caused to occur during this operation. Moreover, additional space becomes necessary for arranging the forgoing device and apparatus.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,320 there has been proposed an apparatus in which a magazine for storing a plurality of cops is arranged for each stationary winding unit and when cop supply to the winder is necessary, one cop is let to fall down from the magazine and is mounted onto a peg located below the winding unit through a chute. When this apparatus is adopted, however, an apparatus or special worker becomes necessary for feeding cops to the magazine. When a cop is let to fall down from the magazine and is inserted into the peg, if the core of the cop is not in alignment with the axis of the peg, the cop is not mounted onto the peg but is caught in the chute or dropped on the machinery room floor, with the result that such troubles as soiling of the surface of the yarn layer are caused.